The present invention relates to a compact, mechanically-connected, fluid-flow system having compact port-face tube, pipe and hose connectors. More particularly, the system has compact two-bolt and four-bolt flanged and modular connectors which meet or exceed the working pressure specified in SAE standard J518 and which fit within the minimum pad width specified in SAE standard J518.
Four-bolt, split-flange connectors, such as illustrated in SAE standard J518, are known for connecting tube, pipe, hose or the like to a fluid-flow port face on an adapter plate, pump, or the like. These connectors are intended for use in hydraulic systems, or in industrial and commercial products, where it is desired to avoid the use of threaded connectors.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 (prior art), known split-flange connectors 8 have a flanged head fitting 10, two split-flange clamp halves 18, and four bolts 14 which are inserted through the clamp halves 18 and into threaded apertures 22 in the face plate 24. The bolts 14 properly align the connector 8 with the port 6. The four-bolt, split-flange connector 8 may optionally include lock washers 16 and an O-ring seal 20 on its port face mating surface.
In mechanical, fluid-flow systems, it is common to design several fluid-flow ports 6 adjacent one another. The proximity with which fluid-flow ports 6 may be arranged is directly related to the diameter of the port and the widthwise and lengthwise dimensions of the prior art split-flange connectors 8. The Engineering Society for Advancing Mobility Land Sea Air and Space (SAE) has developed a standard which covers the specifications for the flanged head 10 and split-flange clamp halves 18 applicable to the aforementioned prior art four-bolt, split-flange hydraulic connectors 8.
SAE standard J518 covers complete general and dimensional specifications for the port 6, flange head 10 and split-flange clamp halves 18 applicable to four-bolt, split-flange type tube, pipe and hose connectors. In addition to specifying the dimensions of four-bolt hydraulic flanged connectors and port dimensions for bolted flange connectors, SAE standard J518 specifies the material, finish, workmanship, material properties (minimum yield and minimum elongation), and maximum working pressure. Code 61 of SAE standard J518 recites the dimensions of standard pressure hydraulic flanged connectors while Code 62 recites the dimensions of high pressure hydraulic flanged connectors.
The minimum and recommended dimensions between adjacent fluid-flow ports 6 for bolted flange connectors are specified in SAE standard J518 with reference to a drawing reproduced substantially herein as FIG. 3. SAE standard J518 specifies dimensions BB, CC, and DD as the minimum vertical and horizontal distances between the center of adjacent fluid-flow ports 6. The recommended distances BB, CC, and DD are based on the recommended dimensions of the above-described four-bolt hydraulic flanged connectors and factor in a 0.06 inch clearance between flanges, dimensionally on the high limit, when the same size flanges are used on adjacent ports. SAE standard J518 also specifies the minimum pad width EE of the port face for both the standard pressure series Code 61 and high pressure series Code 62.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpadxe2x80x9d refers to the surface of a block, pump, or the like immediately surrounding a port 6 to which a flanged hydraulic connector is attached. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d is used to describe the projected area of the mounting surface of the connector which abuts the xe2x80x9cpadxe2x80x9d of the block, pump, etc.
Referring to FIGS. 1-3 (prior art), the recommended pad width FF of the hydraulic flanged connector is much wider than the minimum pad width EE. In order to design a high-pressure fluid flow system more compact than the prior art, it would be desirable to provide a flanged connector having a widthwise dimension which is equal to or less than the minimum pad width EF so that the port dimensions CC and DD can be reduced.
In order to satisfy the aforementioned objects, the widthwise dimension of prior art two-bolt or four-bolt, split-flange connectors cannot simply be reduced. A reduction in the widthwise dimension would likely reduce the maximum working pressure of the connector below the value specified in SAE standard J518. Therefore, it is a further object of the invention to provide a compact connector which requires only the minimum pad width EE but which also meets or exceeds the working pressure specified in SAE standard J518.
The present invention provides a flanged connector having a widthwise dimension W which is less than the recommended pad width FF, preferably equal to or less than the minimum pad width EE, so that the port dimensions CC and DD can be reduced, and which also can meet or exceed the working pressure specified in SAE standard J518.
A one-piece, flanged fluid-flow connector of the invention can be used for connecting tube, pipe, hose or the like to a port face having a port diameter D1. The connector has an overall length L1.
The flanged connector has base portion having a height H, width W, a generally-flat port face mounting surface on one end, a generally cylindrical connection piece at the other end, and a reinforcement portion intermediate the port face mounting surface and the connection piece. The port face mounting surface may have an annular recess formed therein which is designed to receive an xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d-ring to seal the connector on a desired port face. The reinforcement portion may comprise a generally-conical, rectangular or ribbed extension.
A central, elongate, cylindrical channel extends lengthwise through the connector. The central channel has a nominal port diameter D1 at the port face mounting surface.
The base has a maximum width W which is less than the minimum pad width FF, preferably less than or equal to the minimum pad width EE, specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to the nominal port diameter D1 of the connector.
A generally-cylindrical connection piece is fixed to and extends from the reinforcement portion. The connection piece has means for interconnecting with a variety of elements such as a tube extension, hose, or pipe. The connection piece may have a variable length depending on the intended element to which the connector is attached. The connection piece may have a threaded outer or other surface for releasable interconnection with the desired tube, pipe, hose or the like. Alternatively, the connection piece may be permanently connected to a tube, pipe or the like by, for example, brazing, welding or swaging. The connection piece may be straight or bent to change the direction of fluid flow. The connection piece has a length L2.
A plurality of tabs are fixed to and extend outwardly from the base portion. Each of the tabs has an aperture extending therethrough. In a preferred embodiment, the (two-bolt) connector has two tabs diametrically opposed from one another on opposed sides of the central port. Alternatively, the (four-bolt) connector has two pair of tabs, each pair of tabs diametrically opposed from one another on opposed sides of the central port. The apertures are spaced apart a distance Z from one another in the two-bolt connector. The heightwise and widthwise spacing between apertures in the four-bolt connector are equal to Q and GG, respectively, as defined in SAE standard J518.
The tabs have a flat face surrounding the apertures on which the heads of fastening bolts are torqued. Preferably, the flat face comprises a semi-circular cut-out in the reinforcement portion in the area proximate the aperture.
The connector is manufactured from a high-strength structural material such as steel, iron or aluminum, or composite, preferably a medium carbon steel.
The dimensions of the connector are preferably selected such that Wxe2x89xa6EE, D1xe2x89xa6A, and Z=(Q2+GG2)xc2xd wherein EE, A, Q, O and GG are defined in SAE standard J518. The connector has nested horizontal and vertical port dimensions bb, cc, and dd corresponding to nested horizontal and vertical port dimensions BB, CC, and DD in SAE standard J518. In the two-bolt embodiment, the dimension FE is approximately equal to but slightly larger than the dimension 0 defined in SAE standard J518; the dimension bb is at least 15% smaller than the dimension BB; the dimension cc is smaller than the dimension CC; and, the dimension dd being at least 20% smaller than the dimension DD. In the four-bolt embodiment, the dimension H is equal to or less than the dimension 0 defined in SAE standard J518; cc is smaller than the dimension CC and the dimension dd is at least 20% smaller than the dimension DD.
The invention also provides modular block connectors having a port face mounting surface width less than the recommended pad with FF established in SAE standard J518. Preferably, the port face mounting surface width is equal to EE, the minimum pad width specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to the nominal port diameter D1. The port face mounting surface width may be less than EE provided the width of the footprint of the mating flange connector is less than the width of the port face mounting surface, thereby maintaining a widthwise differential between the port face mounting surface and the flange connector. The modular block connectors have fluid flow channels such as an Elbow, Tee, Cross, and other shapes.
The one-piece, block, connector for connecting flanged connectors has a plurality of mounting surfaces. Each mounting surface has a width W and a height H. A fluid-flow channel extends from one mounting surface to each of the other mounting surfaces. The fluid-flow channel may have an Elbow, Tee, or Cross shape. The channel has ports on each mounting surface. The ports have a nominal diameter D1 at the mounting surfaces. The connector has a plurality of threaded bores on each mounting surface for fastening a flanged connector to the mounting surface.
The width W of at least one mounting surface is less than the recommended pad width FF, preferably less than or equal to the minimum pad width EE, specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1. The connector may have two, three, or four mounting surfaces having a width W1, W2, W3, W4 less than FF, preferably less than or equal to the minimum pad width EE, specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1. The height H of the block connector is preferably equal to the dimension 0 specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to the nominal diameter D1. The connector has a working pressure rating greater than or equal to the working pressure rating specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to the nominal diameter D1.
In one embodiment, at least one mounting surface has multiple fluid flow ports thereon. Each of the ports is connected to the fluid-flow-channel. The multiple ports are spaced apart a distance dd wherein dd is less than FF specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1. Preferably, the dimension dd is less than or equal to the dimension EE specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1. The multiple port mounting surface has a width W2 less than or equal to n times FF, preferably less than or equal to n times EE.
In another embodiment, the connector has more than one mounting surface with multiple (N) ingredient (unconnected) fluid flow channels. Each of the fluid-flow channels extends from one mounting surface to another. The mounting surfaces have multiple (n) ports thereon. The multiple ports are spaced apart a distance dd which is equal to the dimension 0 specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1. In another embodiment, the dimension dd is less than FF, more preferably less than or equal to EE, specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1. The multiple port mounting surfaces have a width W2 less than or equal to n times 0 specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter. Preferably, the multiple port surfaces have a width W2 less than n times FF, more preferably less than or equal to n times EE.
The invention also provides a stackable, one-piece, block connector for connecting flanged connectors to a port face. The stackable connector has a flange mounting surface, a port face mounting surface and a stacking surface opposite the port face mounting surface. Each surface has a width W and a height H.
A fluid-flow channel extends from the port face mounting surface to at least one other mounting surface. The fluid-flow channel may have an Elbow, Tee, Cross or other shape. The channel has ports on the port face mounting surface and the mounting surface. The port has a nominal diameter D1 at the port face mounting surfaces.
A plurality of threaded fastening bores are located on each mounting surface for fastening the flanged connector to the mounting surface. A plurality of through bores extend from the stacking surface to the port face mounting surface. Each through bore may have a counterbore in the stacking surface on the two bolt embodiment. An annular recess is formed in the port face mounting surface proximate the fluid-flow port.
The flange mounting surfaces have a height H less than or equal to the dimension 0 specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal diameter D1. The width W of at least one flange mounting surface is less than FF, preferably less than or equal to the minimum pad width EE, specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1. The connector has a working pressure rating greater than or equal to the working pressure rating specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to the nominal diameter D1.
In one embodiment, the stackable connector has at least one mounting surface with multiple (n) fluid-flow ports thereon. Each of the ports are connected to the fluid-flow channel. The multiple ports are spaced apart a distance dd wherein dd is less than FF, preferably less than or equal to EE, specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1. The multiple port mounting surface has a width W2 less than or equal to n times dd.
In another embodiment, the stackable connector has more than one mounting surface with multiple (n) ports thereon, each of the ports being connected to an independent (unconnected) fluid flow channel extending from one multiple port mounting surface to another. The multiple ports are spaced apart a distance dd wherein dd is equal to the dimension 0 specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1. The multiple port mounting surfaces having a width W2 less than or equal to n times the dimension 0 specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter.
Alternatively, dd is less than FF, preferably less than or equal to EE, specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1. In this embodiment, the multiple port surfaces have a width W2 less than or equal to n times EE.
The invention also provides a one-piece, 180-degree flow turn around connector. The turn around connector has a single mounting surface having a width W and a height H, an input and output fluid-flow port on the mounting surface, and a 180-degree fluid-flow channel connecting the input and output ports. The ports have a nominal diameter D1 at the mounting surface. The centers of the ports are separated by a distance dd wherein dd is less than FF, preferably less than or equal to EE, specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to the nominal port diameter.
The width W of the mounting surface is less than or equal to twice the recommended pad width FF, preferably less than or equal to twice the minimum pad width EE, specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1. The height H is preferably equal to the dimension 0 specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to the nominal diameter D1. The connector has a working pressure rating greater than or equal to the working pressure rating specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal diameter D1.
A plurality of through bores extend through each mounting surface. An annular recess is formed in the port face mounting surface proximate each fluid-flow port.
The invention also provides a one-piece, 90-degree divide/combine flow connector. The divide/combine flow connector has a flange mounting surface, a port face mounting surface, a fluid-flow channel connecting the port face mounting surface and the flange mounting surface, and a plurality of through bores on the port face mounting surface. An annular recess is formed in the port face mounting surface proximate each fluid-flow port.
The flange mounting surface has a width W, a height H, and a single port having a nominal diameter D1 at the first mounting surface. The port face mounting surface has a height H and two ports having a nominal diameter up to D1 at the port face mounting surface.
The height H is preferably equal to the dimension O specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal diameter D1. The center of the ports are spaced apart from one another a widthwise distance dd wherein dcd is less than or equal to the width FF, preferably at least 20% smaller than the width FF, and more preferably less than or equal to EE, specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1.
The width W of the flange mounting surface is less than FF, preferably less than or equal to the minimum pad width EE, specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1. The connector has a working pressure rating greater than or equal to the working pressure rating specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal diameter The invention also provides a one-piece, in-line divide/combine flow connector. The in-line divide/combine flow connector has a flange mounting surface having a width W, a height H, a port face mounting surface, a fluid-flow channel connecting the port face mounting surface and the flange mounting surface, a plurality of through bores on the port face mounting surface, and a plurality of threaded bores on said flange mounting surface. An annular recess is formed in the port face mounting surface proximate each fluid-flow port.
The flange mounting surface has a single port having a nominal diameter D1. The port face mounting surface has a height H and two ports having a nominal diameter up to D1. The center of the ports are spaced apart from one another a widthwise distance dd wherein the width dd is less than or equal to 1⅓ times EE specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal port diameter D1. The height H is preferably equal to the dimension 0 specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal diameter D1. The connector has a working pressure rating greater than or equal to the working pressure rating specified in SAE standard J518 corresponding to said nominal diameter D1.